bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Steve Wozniak
Stephen Gary Wozniak (Spitzname (The) Woz oder Wizard of Woz) ist ein amerikanischer Computeringenieur und Unternehmer. Er gründete 1976 zusammen mit Steve Jobs und Ronald Wayne das Unternehmen Apple und war so maßgeblich am Einzug des PCs in private Haushalte beteiligt. Er entwickelte unter anderem den Apple I und mit dem Apple II den letzten Heimcomputer, der vollständig von einem einzelnen Entwickler entworfen wurde. Außerdem erfand er das bekannte Computerspiel Breakout. Wozniak gilt wegen seiner herausragenden kreativen technischen Fähigkeiten und seiner Lebenseinstellung als typische Verkörperung des genialen Computer-Hackers. Häufig wird der Gegensatz zu seinem Weggefährten Jobs betont, der als eher erfolgs- und karriereorientiert galt und mit dem er sich mehrfach überwarf. Charakter Steve Wozniak ist Sheldons 15. Lieblings-technologische Visionär, sechs Plätze vor Steve Jobs. In der Folge Der sicherste Ort der Welt trifft Sheldon Steve Wozniak während der in der Cheesecake Factory sitzt. Beeindruckt durch Sheldons "Shelbot", einem Gerät für virtuelle Präsenz, stimmt er außerdem der Kritik über Jobs' Rollkragen zu. Wozniak sagt, er würde Sheldons Apple 2 (Jahrgang 1977) signieren, wenn er ihn bei sich hätte, nennt ihn aber hinter seinem Rücken einen Nerd, als Sheldon Steve bittet auf ihn zu warten. Die jungen Jahre und die Inspiration Wozniak hat polnische Vorfahren. Sein Vater Jerry arbeitete unter anderem als Ingenieur bei Lockheed. Häufig unterstützte er seinen Sohn bei seinen Erfindungen und begutachtete diese. Einfluss hatte auch Tom Swift, der Held einer Serie von Abenteuerromanen. Wozniak sah ihn als das Produkt aus kreativer Freiheit, wissenschaftlichen Kenntnissen und der Fähigkeit, für jedes Problem eine Lösung zu finden. Bis heute kehrt Wozniak in die Welt von Tom Swift zurück und liest die Bücher seinen eigenen Kindern vor, um sie zu inspirieren. In seiner geistigen Entwicklung spielte die Beschäftigung mit ethischen und moralischen Fragen und der Philosophie eine wichtige Rolle, außerdem die Maxime der Funkamateur-Ethik, Menschen in Not zu helfen, sowie die in den Tom-Swift-Büchern dominierende utilitaristische und humanitäre Einstellung. Später prägten ihn auch die politischen Auseinandersetzungen um den Vietnamkrieg. Von seinem Vater erlernte er die Grundsätze der Mathematik und Elektronik. Als Wozniak elf Jahre alt war, baute er seine eigene Amateurfunkstation und erhielt eine Amateurfunklizenz. Er wurde zum Präsidenten des Elektronik-Clubs an der Homestead High School im kalifornischen Cupertino gewählt. 1963, im Alter von 13 Jahren, gewann er den ersten Preis einer Wissenschaftsmesse für einen von ihm gebauten Transistor-basierten Taschenrechner. Im selben Alter begann er, seine ersten Computer zu entwerfen, was ihm den Weg zu seinen späteren Erfolgen ebnete. Mit einem dieser Computer konnte man Tic Tac Toe spielen. Da er nicht über die finanziellen Möglichkeiten verfügte und sich viele Bauteile nicht leisten konnte, begann er, bereits existierende Rechner mit möglichst wenig Mikrochips neu zu entwerfen, um sie bezahlbar zu machen. Er war allerdings zu schüchtern, um bei Chipfirmen nach Mikrochips zu fragen, um seine Computer realisieren zu können. Studium Während seiner Studienzeit widmete er sich in seiner Freizeit dem Bau eines TV-Störsenders, mit dem er seinen Mitschülern diverse Streiche spielte. Im Alter von 19 Jahren entwickelte er zusammen mit seinem Freund Bill Fernandez und der Unterstützung des Managers Bill Werner, der ihm die Chips besorgte, den Cream Soda Computer. Als der Computer fertiggestellt war, verständigte Wozniaks Mutter die Presse, doch als der Reporter eintraf, stolperte dieser über ein Kabel, und der gesamte Rechner ging in Rauch auf. Der Artikel erschien dennoch. Dieser Computer stellte einen Meilenstein für Wozniak dar. Der Rechner war einerseits auf dem Niveau der erhältlichen Bausätze und andererseits von ihm mehr oder weniger allein gebaut worden. Weiterhin war der Cream Soda Computer ein Grund für das Kennenlernen mit Steve Jobs. Als der Rechner fertiggestellt war, veranlasste Bill Fernandez ein Treffen zwischen den beiden, da sich beide für Elektronik interessierten. Sie trafen sich bei Bill, kamen direkt über Computer ins Gespräch und wurden gute Freunde. Phreaking Diese Blue Box gehörte Steve Wozniak und wird im Computer History Museum ausgestellt. In einer Ausgabe des Esquire entdeckte Wozniak eine Geschichte über eine Blue Box, mit der es möglich war, kostenlose Telefonate zu führen. Dazu musste man eine kostenlose Nummer anrufen, mittels eines speziellen Tons die Leitung „übernehmen“ und per Tönen wählen. Er traf sich mit John T. Draper alias Capt'n Crunch, dem Entdecker dieser Phreaking-Methode, und ließ sich die technischen Hintergründe erklären. Gemeinsam mit Steve Jobs begann er, selbstgebaute Blue Boxes zu verkaufen. Für Wozniak standen jedoch nicht die kostenlosen Telefonate im Vordergrund, sondern, dass er einen Fehler im System ausnutzen konnte – was als typische Einstellung eines Hackers angesehen werden kann. Die zunehmende Verbreitung der Blue Box und von Nachbauten veranlasste die amerikanische Telefongesellschaft AT&T schließlich, die Technik ihres Telefonnetzes landesweit zu ändern. Hewlett-Packard Nachdem Steve Wozniak im Juni 1972 Berkeley verließ, begann er bei einer kleinen Firma namens Electroglas zu arbeiten. Nach einem halben Jahr, im Januar 1973, wechselte er als Ingenieur zu HP. Hier traf er seinen Freund Allen Baum wieder, der dort ein Praktikum absolvierte. Baum berichtete Wozniak über die Arbeit in seiner Gruppe, die den wissenschaftlichen Taschenrechner HP-35 konstruierte. Nach der Versetzung in diese Gruppe konnte Wozniak an dem arbeiten, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. {C Seine Leidenschaft war jedoch immer noch die Entwicklung von Computern. In seiner Freizeit entwickelte er nebenbei Videospiele. Als er Steve Jobs, der mittlerweile bei Atari arbeitete, dort besuchte und den Anwesenden seine Entwicklung präsentierte, bot Atari ihm direkt einen Job an. Wozniak lehnte jedoch ab, da er sich immer noch bei Hewlett-Packard wohlfühlte. {C Ein paar Monate später erhielt er einen Anruf von Jobs, der ihm eröffnete, dass Atari ein ähnliches Spiel wie Pong entwickeln würde und Wozniak dabei helfen sollte; das gesamte Projekt musste jedoch in vier Tagen vollendet werden. So erfand Wozniak das Spiel Breakout. Für diese Arbeit erhielt Steve Jobs 5000 Dollar. Seinem Freund Wozniak, der das eigentliche Spiel in lediglich vier Tagen programmiert hatte, erzählte er, dass er nur 700 Dollar bekommen habe, und gab ihm 350 Dollar. {C Im März 1975 besuchte Wozniak zum ersten Mal ein Treffen von Freizeitingenieuren, den Homebrew Computer Club. Ziel des Clubs war es, die Computertechnologie jedermann zugänglich zu machen. Bereits nach seinem ersten Besuch begann Wozniak einen Computer zu entwickeln. In derselben Nacht hatte er den Entwurf auf Papier fertig. Jedoch dauerte es weitaus länger, die Teile zu besorgen und deren Datenblätter zu verstehen. Orientierungspunkt des Rechners war der Altair 8800. Als er den Rechner fertiggestellt hatte, traute er sich zunächst nicht, den Computer zu präsentieren. Dieser von einer einzelnen Person entwickelte Computer war für seine Zeit eine ingenieurtechnische Meisterleistung. Der Bedienkomfort war der Konkurrenz überlegen. Er war der erste Heimcomputer mit einer Schreibmaschinentastatur. Die Konkurrenz, zum Beispiel der Altair, der Anfang 1975 vorgestellt wurde, musste mühsam über Kippschalter gesteuert werden. Der Altair hatte im Auslieferungszustand keinen Monitor, keine Tastatur und keinen richtigen Speicher. Der Apple I war eine vollständig zusammengebaute Hauptplatine, optional auch bereits mitsamt Tastatur, in ein Gehäuse aus Holz eingebaut erhältlich, mit einem 1-MHz-Prozessor auf einem Mainboard mit 4 kB Arbeitsspeicher. Als Speichermedium ließ sich über ein kleines Interface ein handelsüblicher Kassettenrecorder anschließen, so dass Programme nicht nach jedem Start neu eingetippt werden mussten. Die Gründung von Apple Computer Am 1. April 1976 gründeten Jobs und Wozniak die Apple Computer Company. Das Startkapital bestand aus dem Taschenrechner von Wozniak und dem VW-Bulli von Steve Jobs. Für beides zusammen bekamen sie 1300 Dollar. Die ersten Apple I löteten sie in Jobs' Garage. Durch seine Arbeit bei Apple verdiente er mittlerweile mehr als bei seinem geliebten Job bei HP. Dennoch wollte er zunächst lieber bei HP bleiben. Dort wurde er jedoch nicht, wie gewollt, in die Abteilung zur Entwicklung eines Computers versetzt. Dies und ständige Versuche seitens Steve Jobs überzeugten ihn schließlich, seinen Job bei HP zu verlassen und bei Apple verantwortlich für die Forschung und Entwicklung zu werden. Der Apple I kostete 666,66 Dollar (dies entspricht in etwa einem heutigen Wert von 2500 Dollar). Die ersten 50 Computer wurden an den Byte-Shop, einen lokalen Computerhändler, verkauft. Insgesamt wurden einige hundert Exemplare verkauft, die noch in reiner Handarbeit von Steve Wozniak zusammengelötet wurden. Wozniak konnte sich vollzeitig auf die Problembehebung beim Apple I und die Erweiterung um neue Funktionen konzentrieren. Mit dem Gewinn aus dessen Verkauf wurde der Apple II entwickelt. Dieser neue Computer sollte einfach in der Bedienung und kostengünstig in der Herstellung sein. Dies wurde erreicht durch die Verwendung einfachster massengefertigter Logikchips statt teurer Spezialchips und durch Wozniaks ausgeprägte Fähigkeit, viele Chips einzusparen. Der Apple II konnte Farben und Grafiken darstellen, zudem war er mit seinen acht Steckplätzen einfach und vielseitig erweiterbar. 1978 entwarf Wozniak die gesamte Elektronik für ein Diskettenlaufwerk (die Mechanik wurde extern zugekauft). Zusammen mit Randy Wigginton schrieb er das Betriebssystem Apple DOS. Zusätzlich zum Hardwareentwurf schrieb Wozniak die meiste Software, die auf den frühen Apple-Computern lief. Er schrieb einen BASIC-Interpreter für den 6502-Prozessor, bevor er einen solchen Prozessor überhaupt real in die Hände bekam, das Spiel Breakout (das ein Grund war, Tonausgabe und einen zweiten, niedrig auflösenden, aber dafür schnelleren Grafikmodus mit in die Computer einzubauen), den Code, der benötigt wurde, um das Diskettenlaufwerk zu steuern, und vieles mehr. Sein sehr eigenwilliger Programmierstil sorgte für ungewöhnlich schnelle und speicherplatzsparende Programme, machte aber zugleich die Wartung durch andere Programmierer fast unmöglich. Auf der Softwareseite wurde der Apple II immer attraktiver für Geschäftsleute, da Dan Bricklin und Bob Frankston die Tabellenkalkulationssoftware VisiCalc entwickelten. Ab etwa 1980 war Apple zu einer weltweit bekannten Marke geworden und machte Jobs und Wozniak zu Millionären. 1982 war Apple bereits in der Fortune 500 vertreten. Der Weggang von Apple und die Zeit danach Für Jahre war der Apple II die Haupteinnahmequelle bei Apple und sicherte das Überleben der Firma, während sie durch die Flops des Apple III und des kurzlebigen Lisa nur knapp dem Konkurs entging. Durch die zuverlässigen Gewinne war es möglich, den Macintosh zu entwickeln und zu vermarkten. Der Macintosh hat bis heute eine große Bedeutung unter den Apple-Produkten. Am 7. Februar 1981 stürzte Steve Wozniak beim Start vom Santa Cruz Sky Park mit einer Beechcraft Bonanza ab. Die Ermittlungen ergaben, dass seine Lizenz nicht ausreichend war, ein Flugzeug diesen Typs zu fliegen. Daraus resultierend, litt er zeitweise an einem Verlust seines Kurzzeitgedächtnisses. Durch den Unfall wurde er in vielerlei Hinsicht aus der Bahn geworfen. Er quälte sich mit Fragen über Sinn und Ziel seines Lebens und fühlte sich ausgebrannt. Er heiratete und kehrte unter dem Namen „Rocky (Raccoon) Clark“ zur University of California, Berkeley zurück, um schließlich 1982 seinen Abschluss nachzuholen. Der falsche Name sollte ihm eine gewisse Ruhe und Anonymität bewahren, da sein echter Name bereits sehr bekannt geworden war. 1983 entschied er sich, zur Hauptentwicklungsabteilung von Apple zurückzukehren, jedoch wollte er nur noch ein einfacher Ingenieur und ein motivierender Faktor für die Apple-Belegschaft sein. 1982 und 1983 sponserte er zweimal das „US Festival“, das die Entwicklung der Technologien und die Verbindungen zwischen der Musik, dem Computer, dem Fernsehen und den Leuten feierte. Finanziell waren die Festivals Misserfolge, allerdings stellten sie wichtige formative Ereignisse der neuen elektronisch-kreativen Klasse dar, indem sie Computer-Spieleentwickler, Computer-Filmtricktechniker, elektronische Musiker, innovative Fernsehleute und viele andere, bis dahin eher einzeln Arbeitende, zusammenführten. Steve Wozniak zog sich am 6. Februar 1985 teilweise von Apple zurück, blieb aber bis heute Mitarbeiter mit einem festen Einkommen. Er wollte mehr Zeit in eine kleinere Firma investieren und gründete neun Jahre nach der Entstehung von Apple die Firma CL 9. Der ursprünglich geplante Name Cloud 9 war bereits vergeben, daher wählte er diese Abkürzung. Die Firma befasste sich mit der Entwicklung von Universalfernbedienungen. Die Gehäuse sollten von dem deutschen Unternehmen frogdesign entworfen werden, das ebenfalls für die Gestaltung des Apple-IIc-Gehäuses verantwortlich war. Als Steve Jobs einen Prototypen zu Gesicht bekam, zerschmetterte er ihn und drohte frogdesign mit der Stornierung sämtlicher laufender und zukünftiger Aufträge von Apple, falls sie weiterhin mit Wozniak kooperieren würden.6 Später entdeckte Steve Wozniak seine Leidenschaft für das Unterrichten. Er unterrichtete beispielsweise Fünftklässler und verfolgte karitative Tätigkeiten im Bereich der Ausbildung. Er moderierte auch Unuson (Unite Us In Song), das bei dem von ihm gesponserten US Festival gegründet wurde. 2001 gründete er Wheels Of Zeus, eine Firma, die drahtlose und GPS-gestützte Produkte herstellt. Im selben Jahr kam er in den Aufsichtsrat von Danger, Inc., den Machern von Hiptop (auch als Sidekick von T-Mobile bekannt). Seit August 2009 ist Steve Wozniak als „Chief Scientist“ für das amerikanische Unternehmen Fusion-io tätig. Ehrungen Steve Wozniak erhielt 1985 die National Medal of Technology vom Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten. 1987 war er Sponsor des ersten US/UdSSR-Rock-Konzertes in Moskau. 1979 erhielt er den Grace Murray Hopper Award. 1990 gründete Wozniak mit anderen zusammen das Tech Museum, das Silicon Valley Ballet und das „Children’s Discovery Museum“ in San José (Kalifornien) und unterstützte andere lokale Projekte. Im selben Jahr war er Sponsor von Computern für Schulen in der UdSSR, und er ist Mitbegründer der Electronic Frontier Foundation. Im September 2000 wurde er in die „National Inventors Hall of Fame“ aufgenommen. Im Mai 2004 wurde Wozniak von Tom Miller für einen Ehrendoktor der Wissenschaft an der North Carolina State University für seine Verdienste um den Heimcomputer nominiert. Am 10. und 11. Juni 2004 nahm er an der H.O.P.E.-Konferenz in New York teil, wo er am Samstag in einem zweistündigen Vortrag über sein Leben und die Technologie und am Sonntag zusammen mit Richard Cheshire und Sam Nitzberg über Retrocomputing sprach. In dem im November 2005 erschienenen PC-Computerspiel Civilization 4 wird er mit dem Ausspruch: „Traue keinem Computer, den du nicht aus dem Fenster werfen kannst” zitiert. Passend dazu geschieht ebendieses im Spiel bei der Erfindung des Computers. Steve Wozniak hat einen Auftritt in der zweiten Folge der vierten Staffel von "The Big Bang Theory". Filme und Bücher Die frühen Jahre der Firma Apple und Steve Wozniak werden in dem Spielfilm Die Silicon Valley Story in Szene gesetzt. Wozniak wird darin von Joey Slotnick verkörpert. Der Film beruht auf dem Buch Fire in the Valley: The Making of the Personal Computer von Paul Freiberger und Michael Swaine (ISBN 0-07-135895-1). *2006 erschien unter dem Titel iWoz – Computer Geek to Cult Icon: How I invented the personal computer, co-founded Apple, and had fun doing it (deutsche Ausgabe *2007: iWoz – Wie ich den Personal Computer erfand und Apple mitgründete, Hanser Verlag, ISBN 3-446-40406-6) die Autobiografie von Steve Wozniak, die er zusammen mit der Autorin Gina Smith schrieb. *2007 erschien die Hörbuchausgabe von iWoz (gelesen von Ari Gosch, neun CDs und eine MP3-CD, Radioropa Hörbuch, ISBN 978-3-86667-738-8) Quelle *Text :http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_WozniakWikipedia *Bild: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Steve_Wozniak.jpg?uselang=de Wikimedia Commons Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schauspieler, die sich selbst spielen Kategorie:Gastauftritte